


Wesley/Angel Drabbles

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Community: sunday100, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: My old Wes/Angel drabbles/double drabbles/etc., written over several years.For anything other than canonical major character death, I will put a note in the header for a chapter if there's one of the official "warnings" applicable. I went with "choose not to warn" because so many of them will not need warnings.





	1. open_on_sunday: "punishment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is Wes/Angelus and is therefore Not Very Nice.

Wes used to think of Angel. 

But he didn't deserve Angel any more, didn't deserve anything he'd been craving, not since he'd hunted Fred like that - he'd have killed her, he was a monster. He deserved a monster, deserved to suffer for everything he'd done and nearly done.

So now in his fantasies the familiar face was twisted into a mocking grin; Angelus laughed as he screamed and writhed in pain.

And no matter what he did to himself now, he never came until he imagined the feel of the dream Angelus ripping his throat out with sharp, white teeth.


	2. open_on_sunday: "endings"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the final scene of "Not Fade Away."

At first, Angel felt like he ought to say something. Then he realized that everything he wanted to say ought to have been said to Wesley. But he never had, because they'd been busy saving the world, and making false starts, and mistrusting one another, and had he mentioned saving the world? 

Now it was past time for words. Besides, Angel was a man of action--and while there wasn't anything he could say to make sense of what happened, there was something he could do to make sure it hadn't been meaningless. 

Slaying that damn dragon, for a start.


	3. open_on_sunday: "eyes" (Wes/Angelus)

He takes his turn with Angelus, crossbow held level with the vampire's heart, and tries not to listen. It isn't Angel, he tells himself. It's the demon. 

"Please, Wes, let me out," Angelus says, his voice artificially gentle. "I'll do anything. All those things you think I don't know you want? You can have them all."

Wesley finds himself looking into the vampire's eyes, silently cursing his weakness, but as he sees the mocking glint in them, he realizes that he's not even remotely tempted.

They aren't Angel's eyes--they actually see him, so they can't possibly be.


	4. Faithful Servant (open_on_sunday: "faith")

He _would_ find Angel. Wesley would find him, and return him to his friends, and then perhaps it would all be over and done with. 

Until the next time Angel needed him--until there was something that no one else could bring themselves to do, that no one else even recognized needed to be done. 

He'd called himself Angel's faithful servant, years ago. Faithful dog, more like it, he thought, following his master even when he'd been kicked, his dreams divided between snarling and biting before the next kick came, and being welcomed, once again, at his side.


	5. Wesley/Angelus

Someone should watch him, Cordelia had said, making it quite clear that the "someone" she had in mind was Wesley. Angel--Angelus--was chained to his bed, and Wesley had a stake in his hand and several more within reach, so there was no reason for him to be worried. None. 

Except that Angelus was awake, grinning at him. "You're soft, Wesley," he sneered. "You've got me exactly where I know you've been wanting me, and all you're doing is sitting there--" Wesley could hear him actually sniggering--"playing with your stake."

"Or maybe this isn't quite what you want. I'm right, aren't I?" the vampire continued. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, his expression had changed, softened somehow, and in a hoarse whisper, he pleaded, "Please, Wesley--Wes--I need you...."

"Shut up," Wesley snapped, looking away.

Angelus laughed. "And I thought you'd started to grow a pair. Guess I was wrong."

Wesley walked through into the other room. He'd watch Angelus from there.

And before the drug wore off--assuming, of course, that it would--and he had to actually face Angel, he'd get Cordelia to take over for him.


	6. S1 fluff

"I suppose," Wesley said, as he reached for his glasses, "now is when you're going to tell me that we've made a terrible mistake."

"I am?" Angel propped up on one elbow, watching him with a puzzled frown. 

"It seems likely," he admitted, blinking slightly as the room came back into sharp focus. 

Still sounding puzzled, Angel said, "And what if I say that I'd like to do it again sometime? And by sometime, I mean tonight. And tomorrow, if Cordelia doesn't have a vision."

Wesley took the glasses off again, smiling. "Then I suppose I'd have to say yes."


	7. during "Not Fade Away"

There were a lot of things he and Angel had never said. 

In most cases, that might have been a mistake, Wesley admitted, but he'd never found any words that he thought would have worked, except "I'm sorry," and he wasn't sorry. In the same situations, with the same information at his disposal, he'd make the same decisions again. 

The last time he'd seen Angel--and he had no doubt that one or both of them wouldn't survive this night--hadn't been one of the mistakes. 

They'd said everything they needed to say, and it hadn't taken a single word.


	8. Five things Angel dislikes about Wesley*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Or perhaps more accurately, five things that, at some point mid-S5 of Angel (post-"Lineage" but pre-"Origin"), Angel dislikes about Wesley.
> 
> This was a meme response, but I liked it enough to keep it.

1\. The hero-worship thing when Wes first started working for him really got on his nerves. Then it stopped, and he didn't like that any better. 

2\. Wesley really, seriously needs to learn when to give up on things. Spending months trying to find someone who tried to kill you the last time you were around one another very much isn't loyalty, it's... all right, even Angel can see the irony in his calling anyone's obsessiveness disturbing, but it is, even if Wesley doesn't even remember doing it. 

3\. When they extracted Angel's soul from him (which is yet another thing he's not a hundred percent thrilled with Wesley for), Angelus decided that, after he killed the others, he was going to turn Wesley, because he thought Wes would make an excellent vampire. Maybe it's not entirely Wesley's fault, but Angel still doesn't have to like it. 

4\. Also, it is definitely Wesley's fault that after that, Angel spent an unreasonable amount of time trying to keep himself from thinking about biting Wesley. Which, even without turning him into a vampire, is bad enough, and not something Angel wants in his head, ever. 

5\. He doesn't actually know what Angel meant when he said he finally got it about Wesley being the one who had to make the hard decisions. Yes, he knows that's his fault. Nobody told him "dislike" had to be rational. And after all, it's not like that conversation was easy for him; it'd be nice if Wesley even knew what he was talking about. (Except, of course, that he can't.)


	9. Imperfect

Ice on his lower lip to hide the swelling from too-desperate kissing, and a handful of aspirin washed down by scalding-hot tea to numb aching muscles and blue-black bruises on his thighs, and Wes thought no one would notice.  
  
Until Cordelia, noticing his unusually-stiff movements, whispered, "Finally got over Angel?"   
  
"Not exactly," he confessed.  
  
After a moment of confusion, she grinned. " _Oh_." Suddenly, her smile faded, and she reached for her cross.  
  
Quietly, he said, "You won't need that."  
  
Another pause. Then, "Oh," she said again, and realizing that Cordelia pitied him made it hurt even more than it had.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
